Moving From
by Demdem-alaskan
Summary: What happens when your ex turns out to be a stalker and is trying to harm your friends and family, you all move. Read what happens to our favorite group when they have to move. EC/HP, RW/HG, NL/LL, GW/SC, and more. All pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well I own the plot, that's from my own head, kinda, but all characters belong to either J.K. Rowling or Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: ALL Human! This is an OOC, because this is my first REAL fanfiction (can never finish the first chapter before I get writer's block and I just loss all thoughts and start a new one.) and while I do know who the characters are and how they act, I have never been very good at writing behaviors. This can be an AR/AU but it's taking place in Forks.

Ages:

Seth, Ginny, Luna, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper: 17

Emmett, Leah, Jacob, Edward, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Neville: 18

Tonks, Fred, and George: 21

Remus, Sirius, Severus, James, Lily, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Billy: 40

Pairings: Edward/Harry, Jacob/Draco, James/Lily, Sirius/Remus/Severus, Neville/Luna, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Ron/Hermione, Seth/Ginny, and I'm thinking maybe Fred/George/Tonks, but not sure.

All 17 years old will be junior, and 18 year olds are of course senior. There are the characters I'm using and their ages, and yes I had to make Fred and George 21.

Chapter 1: First Day Back

Harry's POV

First day at Forks High and no body will leave us alone. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I have been pissed off by the fact we had to leave our homes, and move to the middle of nowhere because Draco's ex-boyfriend, Tom, is nothing but a stalker and won't leave us alone. Neville and Luna never really tell us what they are thinking, but I do think they are a little upset that we had to move. Draco of course is acting like he doesn't care.

Each class is only an hour long and we only have six classes. Ron and I have computers first hour, while Neville, Hermione, and Draco have Physics. Then Neville, Draco and I have US Government, while Ron and Hermione have Algebra. Third hour we all have English. Next right before lunch we have Gym. There are only two classes after lunch and Ron and I have Physics then while Neville, Hermione, and Draco have Trig. Last class I have Algebra alone, while Ron and Hermione have US Government and Draco and Neville Spanish. I don't know what Luna and Ginny have, but I hope most of them are together.

Walking into computers, Ron and I take two seats in the back while we wait for the class to start. In the couple of minutes before class started most of the class comes in, and there is only about 20 students in the class. Class starts and the two people seating next to us start trying to talk to us. "Hey, my name is Eric Yorkie, what's your?"

"How about you leave me alone and we call it even." I told him before going back and listening to the teacher, I may not like school, but I sure as hell don't want to be here.

The kid next to Ron started going on about this and that about Forks. "I don't care about your back water town." Ron snapped at him, Ron as always been hotheaded about thing and with being away from his family, things have not been very pleasant with him. The kid next to him, Mike, paled and leaned away from Ron.

The class when by after that without any more interrupters, when we left the class we met up with Neville, Hermione, and Draco in the hall so we can switch around. "So how was your guys last class? Did you like it?" Hermione asked.

"No, we didn't. We told the people seating by us to leave us the hell alone." Ron told her as he gave her a peck on the cheek and wrapped is arm around her waist. They are a couple and they have the next class together.

"Ron, that's not very nice. Neville was talking to a kid named Jacob, and he invited us to seat with him and his friends at lunch. I told him we would love to, but there was four more friends we have here and two of them are juniors. He told us it was fine, they have a couple junior friends too, and to see them there. So that means all of you are going to behave to you hear me." Hermione said, as she and Ron headed to their class.

"Ooooh joy, we get to play nice." I said sarcastically. "Let's get on with US Government."

Walking into the class, a tall ass kid, with long black hair, started waving his hands at us. I turn my head to Neville and he tells me, "That's Jacob." Neville walks about and starts talking to him, "Hey, didn't know you had this class next."

Draco sits on the other side of Jacob, "Hello, again." I seat down on the other side of Draco.

"Hey Draco, and you are?" Jacob asks me.

"Hi, names Harry."

"Well hello to you too. The guy you are seating next to is my friend Edward." Jacob said pointing to the guys I was seating next to.

"Hello, as Jacob said, my name is Edward and it's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he held out his hand to shake me.

"Harry" Was all I said as I shake hands with him. The bell rung, and class began. Our teacher told all of us to get into groups of six. Our group was Neville, Jacob, Draco, Edward, me and their other friend, Leah.

"Okay, we are going to be doing a project that will last all of first quarter, unless you get it done earlier. That means you have almost two months to do the project. It will be online and called World Without Oil "WWO". This is both a self and team project. There will be eight weeks in the project, and each of you need to do each week." Mr. Robinson handed out a piece of paper, "This will have the website you need to post everything on, and what you need to for today. This project will be more then 50% of your overall grade. Now get to work!"(1) With that, Mr. Robinson sat down at his desk.

Leah moved over to where we were all sitting, "Yo, I'm Leah." She said as she sat down. "So how are we going to be doing this?"

"Well I'm thinking we should look over everything we need to do, then see what is team and what is self. From that we should work out a schedule of what we need to be doing what when. And maybe we should check each other's work before we post them." Neville said right off the bat. He never liked getting a bad grade, and that wasn't going to change just because we switched school.

"That's sounds like a good idea, and maybe seeing what the work is, we can get together and work on it outside of school." Jacob added, liking Neville already.

"Well, then let's log into this wikispaces site, and see what this project will be like." Edward said, as he pulled out his laptop and logging into the site. "We are all going to need to make our own accounts and ask to be invited on the WWO-Project group. 'Everyday when you come into this class, you are living in this Oil Crisis, Gas has just gotten up to $4, and will be $5 by spring.' There is also some question that we need to discuss, that needs to be post as both the group answers and by into more depth for self. The rest is just what we can do for the project different ideas and things like that. We are to pick what we want to do and have that at the end of the week one post.

"Okay, that doesn't sound to hard. Why don't we just make our accounts today, seeing as we only have 20-ish more minutes and meet up after school to do the group discussion?" Leah asked.

" That's sound fine, and during class tomorrow we can do our self answers." I said, liking her idea. Edward had passed his laptop over to Neville so he could make his account. He quickly made his account and handed the laptop off to Leah.

"And like Neville said, if we finish our self answer we can all trade them around so one of us make check." Draco added in, not wanting to be left out. Leah handed him the laptop.

"Okay, that sounds like a great plan. Does one of you want to give me your cell number so we can all get a hold of you?" Jacob asked.

"Here." Draco gave him his number and Edward's laptop. I gave him a look that said we would be talking about this later with everyone. He just nodded, and Jacob handed the laptop over to me.

"Okay, now that that's all done. We will see you all at lunch." I said as I handed Edward his laptop. The bell rang only a couple minutes after that.

"What class do you have next?" Edward asked me as we started walking out of the class.

"We all have English now." I told him as we met up with Ron and Hermione. "This is Ron and Hermione. Ron, Hermione this is Edward, one of Jacob's friend."

"While it is nice to meet you Edward. While you be seating with Jacob during lunch?" Hermione asked.

"It a pleasure to meet you Hermione, Ron. Yes, my family and I will be." Edward said.

"That's great. What is your next class?" Hermione asked, as we all headed to the LA class.

"I have Physics next with my brother Emmett. I will see you all at lunch." Edward said as he took off to the Physics classroom.

"We all need to have a talk later when we get home." I said as I glared at Draco.

"Whatever, Harry." Draco said.

"What did you do Draco." Ron growl.

"I have done nothing." Draco said with a glare.

"No, you haven't done anything, YET." I said. We walked into class. A hippy was sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Johnson (2) and I will be your English teacher for the year. I want to start right of the bat by saying we will be doing a lot of work in this class. I want us to start on a reading portfolio, which we will most likely be working on most of the school year. All we will be doing today is getting to know each other and picking out what eight to ten genres you want to have in your portfolio. Have fun."

With that the class just spilt into their groups of friends and started talking among themselves. "What did you want to talk about Harry?" Ron asked; seeing as the class wasn't going to be doing any work today, they might as well talk about whatever Harry need to talk about.

"Draco, do you want to tell them or should I?" I said.

"It doesn't matter what I say, you are just going to twist it into making me look like the bad guy." Draco huffed.

"I just want to know what you think of Jacob. I don't want to get comfortable here and we have to get up and move again because you picked the wrong guy." I said, not wanting to move again.

"I don't know what I think of him. I haven't even known him for a day."

"Then why did you give him your number?"

"Because I knew you weren't going to, and Neville rarely ever picks his up." Draco pointed out.

"He has a point, you know." Neville said.

"Fine, but all I am saying is we have to be careful this time. No just going out with any body or everyone. Get to know them first. Because we don't knows if we can stay together next time this happens." I said.

"Okay, I got it." Draco said, he pulled out a piece a paper and got to work on this class' assignment.

"Also, Harry, Draco and I will more then likely be hanging out with Jacob, and two of his friends, Edward, and Leah, to start working on our Government project. So yeah, also, it a group project of six, so maybe some other friends of theirs will be in your class." Neville said, well talking to Hermione.

"Oooh, that's great. Why don't both of our groups work together? We can talk about it at lunch with them." Hermione said, getting excited.

"Yeah, well we will find out in about an hour or so." Ron said, as the bell rang. All of us got up and left to gym. We went into the locker room to get changed into some gym clothes, and met in the gym.

As we walked in, I was Leah in the room and walked over to her. "Hey Leah. What to introduce you to Ron and Hermione." I said as the rest of the group walked over and pointed out Ron and Hermione.

"It's nice to meet you Leah, I hope we can get along." Hermione said with a pleasant smile.

"Yes, whatever. I was only being nice cause Jacob was there and he would have thrown a bitch fit." Leah said, walking away.

"Okay, well it's great to know that she is a bitch." Ron said, and Neville, Draco, and I just nodded along.

"Yeah, well she is still in our group and we have to play nice, remember." Draco said while batting his eyelashes and trying to look innocent. This causes all of us to start laughing.

Edward walked up to us, asking, "Hey what's so funny?"

"EVERYONE LINE UP!" The teacher yelled. We tried to stop laughing while we lined up. "Alright, we are getting into two teams and we are playing dodge ball today. Count off!" Edward, Hermione and Draco were one's and Ron, Neville and I were two's. "One's go to the other side of the gym."

"No prisoners?" I asked Ron, and we shared an evil smirk together.

Hermione saw and laugh. "Play fair boys." We fake innocents and Draco and Hermione shared a look saying 'we are in so much trouble'

"BEGIN!" The teacher yelled. Everyone one ran towards the ball, Ron and I both got one, and hit two kids from the other side.

We high fived and went to get another ball. "Who are we going for next?" I said, checking out everyone on the other team, "I know we need to get Draco out fast, but we need to find a way to distract him somehow."

"Okay, here's what we can do, we wait until him and Hermione are planning together and as soon as they aren't looking we get them both." Ron said as Neville ran over with a ball. "Wait until Draco and Hermione are planning, don't do anything until then." Ron told Neville before he could ask. He just nodded and left.

While I was watching Draco, while Ron watched Hermione, we attacked a couple other kids from their side so they didn't suspect anything from us. We finally say them together and talking, I yelled "NOW!" And threw my ball at Draco, while Ron went for Hermione. Hermione got hit but Draco didn't, but before he had a chance to recover, Neville got him. Neville walked back over to us and we all high fived. "So who is next?" I ask. Team one had six more people, Edward one of them, and it was only one other kid and us. Ron and Neville each get got one more of them out. So it was four and four. " Okay, here's what will do, I'll go after Edward, and you two each try to get the other three out."

"Sound's like a good plan, good luck." Neville said, I nodded to him and we all moved away from each other. I grabbed a ball and throw it at Edward, but he had also thrown a ball at me. I was barely able to move out of the way from getting hit, and was able to throw another at Edward and get him out. Ron had gotten one kid more so far as well. One of the other two that were still in had got the other kid we had, Mike, out. So it was down to three on two. Ron had thrown a ball and missed the kid, but Neville threw another ball right after and got him out. There was one left and he didn't put of much of a fight at the end.

"The winner is team two!" The teacher yelled we were all allowed to go a get changed back into our school clothes.

"Jeez guys, didn't give me and Draco anytime to get that many of your team out." Hermione said when we were all walking to lunch.

"That was amazing. You guy have great teamwork." Edward said to us.

"That's what happens when you know someone for just about of your life." I replied.

"Hey, over here!" Jacob yelled while waving his hand. "So what was your guys last class?"

"Gym, and we just kicked everyone's ass." Neville said. He looked around for a minutes until he found what he was looking for. "I'll be right back." He got up walked over to Luna and Ginny and told them that they were sitting with some new friend and they are seating with us too. "Everyone this is my girlfriend Luna, and her best friend, and Ron's little sister, Ginny." Neville introduce them when they got back to the table.

"It's a pleasure to make you all. You haven't seen any nargles here, have you?" Luna said in her dreamy like voice. Everyone else at the table looked a little weird out by Luna.

"No, I don't think there are any here." I told her. "Luna, Ginny, this is Jacob, Edward, and Leah." I pointed to each one as I said their name.

"Oooh, and this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Seth." Jacob said taking over.

"Well as Neville and Harry have said, I'm Ginny, this is Luna, that's my brother Ron, his girlfriend Hermione, Luna's boyfriend Neville, and Draco and Harry." Ginny repeated everyone's names just to be on the safe side, while flashing a cute smile at Seth.

I turned to Edward, "So, who is your family?" I asked remembering he said it was having a class with his brother.

"While Alice is my sister, and Jasper is her boyfriend, Rosalie is Jasper twin, and Emmett who is like my brother is Rosalie boyfriend." Edward said while pointing to each one of them.

"It's nice to meet you all." Hermione said. "So Seth do you have any family here?"

"Yup, my big sister Leah." He said with a pout, but looking back at Ginny and giving a big grin.

"Does somebody have a crush?" Jacob said teasing Seth.

"Shut up." Seth starting to pout again.

"How about you stay away from my little sister, and I don't have to beat the living out of you." Ron growled out.

"Ronald Weasley, you leave him alone or I swear you will regret it!" Ginny yelled at him, before looking at Seth and blushing.

"I'd listen to her Ron, she can have the twin on her side and get you before you even know it. And dad and Sirius might join in." I said while laughing.

"Ron, leave your sister alone." Hermione said, punching him in the arm.

"Whatever." Ron huffed and looked away from the group.

"So, Jacob, where do you think we should meet up after school for the WWO project?" Neville asked.

"Oh that reminds me, do any of you have US Government last hour?" Hermione asked.

"Just me." Emmett said.

"I don't care about where we meet up. How about one of our places?" Jacob said.

"Well since we only have three people in this group that will be in ours, why don't we meet up in the library?" Hermione said, not wanting these new people in their home.

"How about my place?" Edward asked. "Seeing as Emmett will most likely get us kicked out of the library before we have a chance to do much work."

"That's sounds fine. Is it okay if we bring every body, or do you want to give us the directions and we will meet you there?" I said.

"You guys can just follow me home after school. I'm sure Alice isn't going to mind the company, right?" Edward asked, looking over to Alice.

"Oooooh, I can't wait to show you my room Luna, Ginny. I know we are going to be the bestest of friends." Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"Luna, Ginny, do you guys want to come with us, or go home?" Hermione asked, knowing they would want a say in what they were going to do for the day.

"I do not want to listen to the twins talk about whatever they did today and who they pranked." Ginny said, and Luna just nodded.

"Don't forget my dad and Sirius too." I added in, causing most of our group to moan.

"We never should have let the twins come with us. Not like we had a choice, but still. The twins by themselves are bad enough. Your dad and Sirius only make it worse." Ron groaned.

"At least Remus and mom should have slowed them down a little bit. Mom does have the power to scare all of the Marauders out of a prank." I added. "And Remus is the most mature Marauders, and doesn't like the pranks Dad and Sirius pull."

The bell rang, "Does any body have physics next?" I said, as Ron and I were about to head that way.

"Jacob and I do" Edward told me, so Ron and I waited for them and then we headed to physics together.

We had just seat down when the bell rung again, "Hello everyone, my name is Ms. Johnson and today, all we are going to be doing is how I run my class and we will start on Newton's Law." Ms. Johnson said, while walking over to the door and turning off the light. She started the PowerPoint about class rules and things like that. It lasted almost the whole hour because she kept get distanced and going off to stories of her life. By the time she was done, "Oooh wow look at the time. I guess since we only have a couple more minutes why don't you guys just talk to each other and I'll see you tomorrow."

"So what is your guys next class?" Edward asked us.

"Well Hermione and I have Government." Ron stated.

"And I have Algebra by myself. What about you two?" I asked him and Jacob.

"I have Spanish." Jacob said.

"I have Algebra with you." Edward told me.

"Well Jacob, you have Spanish with Draco and Neville." I told him.

"Cool, does Draco dislike me?" Jacob asked.

"Why?"

"Because he seems to have the hate in his eyes whenever he looks at me."

"The truth is Draco's last boyfriend turned out to be a crazy stalker. So I don't know if he likes you. I say if you like him, just take it slow." I told him, he seems like the guy that would be okay with a break up, or at least won't go crazy like Tom did.

The bell rang, and we all left to meet up with the rest of the group, trading people and things like that. After that, we all headed to our next class. In Algebra, the teacher told us that math is going to be done by accelerated math (3), and when we have at least five test ready objects to let him know and he will give us a test. He also said that there will be at least one lesson a week. He gave us work with 4 objects on it and said it's a review from last year, and he wanted it done before class was over.

"So it seem just about all of your friends are couples, don't you feel lonely?" Edward asked as we worked on the problems.

"Not really. I mean, there is Draco, Ginny, and I that don't have boyfriends, so why should it." I said, I already told him and Jacob that Draco is gay, might as well let him know I'm gay too. "It kinda looks like a lot of your friends are together as well." I pointed out as well.

"Well Ginny looked like she was blushing every time she looked at Seth, and both Jacob and Draco were both checking each other out. It really only me and Leah that don't have boyfriends soon." Edward hinted he was gay too. "Have you found any guys that you might like?" He asked.

"Maybe, why hoping I say you?" I teased.

"Actually, yes I was." Edward smiled at me.

I couldn't help but blush to that, "Really now?"

"Really, do you maybe want to go on a date with me?" He asked.

This caused me to blush more. "Sure." After that we went back to working on our math, we had an unspoken challenge on who is going to finish first. He won by one question. Edward smirked at me as he got up to grade his work. I followed quickly after him. As we wait to see our grade after scanning them. I had gotten all of my questions right, and Edward had missed one. "You may have been faster then me, but I still got all my question right." I smirked at him while showing the teacher my results.

"Good job boys, I'll have more work for next class. For now, you only have ten more minutes in class, do as you please as long as you stay quiet." He told us.

We headed back over to our seat after nodding to him. "So where do you live?" I asked, seeing how I'll be going over there later, might as well learn where it is.

"About half a mile outside of Fork's city limits and after turning off the highway another two or so miles." Edward said, "What about you?"

"About a mile outside of Forks, another mile after the turning off the road."

"Huh, and who all lives with you?"

"Well of course me, and my parents, James and Lily, and everyone in our then in the house right next to us lives Ron and Ginny's older twins brothers, Fred, and Geroge, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, and Severus."

"Who are Tonks, Sirius, Remus and Severus?" Edward asked.

"Tonks is Fred and George's girlfriend. Sirius is my godfather. Remus is my parent's best friends and Severus and Sirius' lover. And Severus is Draco's godfather. Ooh and my dad, Sirius, and Remus are the Marauders. Well that's what they called themselves in high school. And seeing how the act the same, we still call them that."

"So is Draco's ex-boyfriend the only reason you guys moved to Forks?"

"Well yeah, pretty much." I put everything back into my backpack and made sure I had every thing, while waiting the minute for the bell to ring. "Let's go meet up with everyone." We got up to leave class and waited for everyone at the parking lot. "Hey, hold on. I'm going to call my parents to let them know all of us aren't coming home."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the house phone. "_Hello, thank you for calling city morgue. How may I help you?"_ Sirius answered.

"Hey, can I talk to my mom?" I asked.

"_What you don't want to talk to your godfather? Where's the love?"_ He winced.

"Yeah, but if I tell you this, you won't tell everyone else, just to freak them out. So, I would like to either talk my mother or one of your lovers."

"_Fine, you party pooper. LILY, YOUR SON!"_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, mom, just wanted to let you know, all of us are going over to the…"moved the phone from by my mouth, "What is your last name?"

"Cullen."

"Going over to the Cullen's house to do some school work."

"_That's fine. Are you guys going to be home in time for dinner?" _She asked.

"Yeah, pretty sure we should be. We'll only be over there for an hour or so. I'll call and let you know when we leave, okay?" I asked, hoping that should be enough time.

"_Of course that's fine, honey. Have fun. Love you. Bye."_

"Love you too. Bye." I said then hung up. By the time I was done, everyone was here. "Shut up Draco." I said when I saw him laughing. "Which car is yours?"

"The silver Volvo"

"Okay, well Draco has the green Convertible, and mine is the red Mercedes."

"Leah, Seth and I are leaving now, seeing as I know where you live. Let's go shortie." Jacob called Seth, as they headed over to his rabbit.

"Okay, how is this going to work? Am I just going to head home, and you two follow?" Edward asked.

Yeah, that's fine. Every body, let's go." Ron, and Hermione headed over to my car, and Luna, Neville, and Ginny got into Draco's car with him. "See you there." I said as I left Edward to walk over to my car and waited for everyone to get into Edward's car.

"So how was your last class?" Hermione asked. Edward pulled out of the parking lot and Draco and I not far behind him.

"It was okay, Edward asked me out. Who is in your group for Government's WWO?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Don't you dare try and change the subject after dropping something like that." Hermione growled. "What did you say?"

"I just said sure." I said, starting to blush again.

"Well do you like him?" Ron asked. We just got to the turn off, and started going down the dirt road.

"I don't know, maybe." I answered, no point lying to them, they would know the second I tried.

"Did you give him your number?" Hermione asked.

"No, but we did talk about who is all living with us and who dating who."

"Why would you tell him something like that?" Ron asked.

"Because he asked if I was lonely because it looked like most of our group are couples. So I told him about everyone."

"And did he tell you anything about his family?" Hermione asked while looking out the windows at the trees.

"No, we didn't have much time. Now can we please stop talking about this?" I asked, hoping we don't have much more to go, I don't know how much longer I can stand Hermione's questions.

"I guess, but like you said with Draco, we will be having a talk about this when we get home. WITH EVERY ONE!" She said with a glare.

"Damnit, fine! But the same is going on with everyone else," I huffed, if I was going down, we all were. Finally we pulled into the driveway.

A/N: That's the end of chapter one! This took me a week (about 3ish hours a day) for me to write. I will start one the next chapter as soon as I'm done with working one my post- high school paper.

1- WWO is a real project that my Government teacher made up. I would have failed his class if he had made a different project or something. So all credit for that goes to Mr. Robinson for that idea.

2- So far, all of the teachers I named off are real teachers from my school. Mr. Johnson is my LA teacher; the reading portfolio is a project that we are doing now. Most of the work I "make-up" for this ff is from real work. Also Ms. Johnson is my physics teacher. (And not Mr. Johnson wife.)

3- Also how we do math at my school.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well I own the plot, that's from my own head, kinda, but all characters belong to either J.K. Rowling or Stephenie Meyer, or they are my teachers (Well mainly just their names.)

A/N: I would like to thank candinaru25 and silverkat87 for being the first to Story Alert this story. I'm not going to lie it really surprised me. I didn't think anyone was going to read this, so thank you.

Chapter 2: Planning

Harry's POV

"Nice house." Hermione says as we walked over to where Edward was waiting for us.

"Thank you, our mother will be so happy you like it." Alice said, jumping off the hood of Edward's car and ran up to Ginny and Luna, "Come on, I want to show you guys my room." She stated while trying to pull them to the house.

"Slow down and calm down, before you pull our arms off." Ginny said, trying to get out of Alice's death grip. Alice let go of their arm and had a hurt puppy look on. "Thank you, now where is your room?"

Alice started jumping up and down while pointing to the second floor, "On the far end of the second floor. Now come on, let's go!" Alice took off to her room and Ginny and Luna just looked at each other.

"Here, I'll show you the way." Jasper said, walking to the door and waiting for them there. "We will see you later." Jasper stated while walking into the house with the girls.

"Are we all just going to stay around out here doing nothing, or our we going to go inside?" Emmett asked while walking up to the open door.

"Let's all go in." Jacob said, following Emmett before yelling over his shoulder. "Seth you better hurry up and find your new girlfriend." Blushing, Seth took off after him then to the second floor. The rest of us took a slower time getting to the door. "Come on, I'm not waiting on you guys forever."

"The living room is just a bit passed the hall, I'm going to get some drinks for everyone." Edward said, walking over to a door on the right side of the hall.

"I'll come help you." I said following him to the kitchen. I hear Ron, Neville and Draco cat calling after me, so I flip them off and they start laughing. " Where are the cups?" I asked turning to Edward.

"It's fine, you don't have to help. I got it." He tried to tell me, but I just shake my head.

"Help won't kill ya, you know." I told him as I went to look for the cups.

"There over by the oven." Edward said, as he went into the fridge and pulled out some drinks. "What do you guys like?"

"Neville will be fine with water. Draco and Hermione juice, Ron and I soda, and I think Ginny and Luna wouldn't mind some juice as well." I told him as I grabbed about 12 cups and walked them over to Edward. He filled four of them with water, six with juice and gave me back the other two cups to put away while he grabbed five cans of soda. He put a couple of cans under is arm and I grabbed the rest, then we each tried to carry five cups. As soon as we got to the living room, Neville and Hermione walked up to us and took some of the cups away. We set everything down, before grabbing a soda, two waters, and two juices and walking over to the stairs to bring them over to Alice's room. When we opened the door we saw Seth and Ginny kissing. "I hope you realize you are in a lot of trouble and we are going to be having a talk when we get home." I told Ginny, her and Seth separated when I started talking.

"Ooh yeah, and who am I in trouble with?" Ginny tried to challenged me.

"Well I'm sure with my mom or Remus or even Severus, but I'm sure your punishment will be with either dad and Sirius or the twins." I said while putting the drinks down and walking out.

Edward was about to close the door when Ginny ran over to it and begged, "Harry, please don't tell them."

"It's too late. Also the whole group is having a talk when we get home." And with that, I left. I could feel that Edward's eye wouldn't leave my backside. "Are you going to keep looking at my ass or are you going to back to the living room with me to do work?" I smirked.

This caused his to snap out of this daze. "Huh, oooh yeah." He said walking in forth of me to get into the living room first. Anyone was seating around the coffee table with two notebooks open. "Hey, what did you guys do?" Edward asked.

"Not much, been waiting on you two, but we did pick out who is going to be writing today and it's you and Hermione." Neville told Edward.

"Okay, so how are we doing this? Are we just going to ask the question then go around the table saying what do we each think about this and then rewrite the answer into a neat paragraph?" Draco asked seating on the floor but also leaning on the couch.

"Yeah, I think that is a great idea." Jacob said, seating next to Draco. Just about everyone nodded to the idea and got to work. After about a half an hour we got three of the questions finished.

"Okay, we only have two left, I think we should take a break." Emmett said.

"Only if you stop wincing already." Rosalie snapped, then stood up and started stretching. Just about all of us slowly started stretching as well.

"Hey, where is Alice's room? I want to check on them and see how they are doing." Neville asked, wanting to see Luna.

"Follow me." Edward said, walking over to the stairs and heading up them, Neville, Ron, and Hermione followed him while Draco and I stand in the living room with Jacob, Emmett, Leah and Rosalie.

"So Jacob, where do you live?" Draco asked, trying to make conversation.

"Up on the Rev." Jacob replied, "Who do you guys live with?"

"One crazy ass family?" Draco said.

"Hey! Don't talk shit about my family." I snapped at Draco.

"What? The family is crazy and you know it." Draco stated.

"Doesn't mean you have to say it like it's a bad thing." I said.

"How many people do you guys live you?" Emmett asked.

"One house has all of us and my parents, the other has the twins, their girlfriend, both of our godfathers and their lover." Draco replied with ease.

"What do you mean their girlfriend and lover? Don't you mean girlfriend_s_ and lover_s_?" Leah asked.

"No, the twins are both dating Tonks and both of our godfathers are with Remus. As in they are in threesome relationship." Draco stated.

"And you guys are okay with is?" Rosalie asked.

"Why shouldn't we be? All we want is for them to be happy and if dating two people make them happy then so be it." I replied, knowing most people thought out family was freaks for having threesome relationships.

"But they are _twins_!" Rosalie stated.

"So, just because you don't see your twin in that light, doesn't mean all twins have to feel that way as well." Hermione said from the top of the stairs. "Now Harry, why is Ginny freaking out about having to go home?" She asked turning her attention to me.

"It might have something to do with the fact I found her making out with Seth when we went to go give them their drinks. That and she started bitching to me about who she is going to be in trouble with. So I told her we are _ALL_ having a talk when we get home. Didn't tell her it wasn't just for her, but wanted to make her freak a bit for thinking she just the shit." I said without the care in the world.

"Harry James Potter! You will get up here right now and let her know WHY we are having a talk!" Hermione growled at me.

"No, I will not Hermione. If she wants to bitch at us and try telling us what to do, she will learn her lesson." I said back, not moving from where I'm seating.

"Boys!" Hermione stomped her foot, before walking back to Alice's room.

"This is going to be a long day." I signed.

"What do you mean we are all having a talk?" Draco asked a little nervous.

"Well does it sound like? Hermione was bitching on the way over here at me and said we are having a meeting with everyone, so I'm bring you and Ginny down with me as well." I shrugged.

"I hate you, Harry."

"No, you don't."

"Whatever."

Everyone started coming down the stairs and sat around the table again, we got back to work and finished our last two questions in a half hour, again. "We should probably head home. It's going to be a long day." Draco said, and I nodded with him.

"Well if yall have to, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jacob said, before turning to Emmett and started a conversation with him about boxing.

Hermione headed up the stairs to get Luna and Neville, while the rest of us headed out to the cars. "See you guys tomorrow." Ron said and the rest of us just waved. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny came out of the house a few minutes later, and Hermione and Ginny walked over to Draco's car, so Ron went that way too. Neville and Luna walked over to my car and got in.

"Guess Hermione stilled pissed off, not that I really care but whatever." I said, pulling out of the driveway and heading down the dirt road.

"She will get over it as soon as the Wrackspurt leave her head." Luna told me.

"What are Wrackspurt again?" I asked, she hasn't told us about them most likely.

"A Wrackspurt - they're invisible, they float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy," she said. "I thought I felt one zooming around in here."

"Ooh, and how long do they stay in your head?" Neville asked.

"Oh, you never know. Could be a few hours, or a few days."

"Great, I hope only a few hours." The rest of the drive home was quiet. It didn't take long to get home, and seeing how Draco's Convertible was empty, they already went inside and had the family gathered up. "Oh this is going to be so much fun. I can't wait! I wonder how dad and Sirius are going to take this?" I said thinking out loud.

"The same as the twins. Wanting to prank them and see how much they can take." Neville said as we walked through the door.

Hey everyone! I am sooooooo sorry it took me so long to upload. Every time I got a new favorite alert or story alert I felt so bad for you guys. Like I said in my A/N, I didn't think anyone would read this. I will try and write chapter 3 and post it, I promise that chapter 3 will not take over a year to write, *crosses fingers*


End file.
